What a Perfect Day
by cheer4cheesecake
Summary: Summary: one shot Ron tells Hermione why he loves her. set in their 3rd year out of Hogwarts. Ron and ’Mione have been together for 2 years.


Summary: Ron tells Hermione why he loves her. (set in their 3rd year out of Hogwarts. Ron and 'Mione have been together for 2 years.)

"Hermione, did I ever tell you that I love you?" Ron asked his girlfriend of 2 years while sitting on the couch with her one night.

"Yes, Ron, one thousand three hundred and fourteen times, to be exact," she replied, leaning into his chest as she braided her hair.

"Oh. Have I told you why?"

"Nope," she said turning to face him, "Why?"

Ron smiled. "I love you because when I'm around you I feel safe. I feel content and complete. I feel like I am finally whole. I love that no matter what you want me to do; you can get me to do it just by saying 'Please Ron?' and sticking out your lip a little.

"I love the way you call me 'Ronnie', but only when we're alone. I love the way you chew on the tip of your hair when you're concentrating. I love how your honey eyes melt and sparkle at the same time when you look at me.

"I love how you accept my flaws and say that they're what make me perfect for you. I love the way you challenge me to fights, but always come out on top because I hate to see you lose. I love how you know how I hate to see you bite your lip, but do it anyway so I can pull it out of your mouth with my thumb.

"I like how you look when you're ready for me to take you somewhere fancy, but I love how you look when you just got out of bed and your hair is messy. I love how when you're in a duel, you'll do anything to win, except when you're against me in Auror exams. The only spell you cast on me is a tickling charm, and I'll only use my charm on you.

"I love the way that only I'm aloud to call you 'Mione. I love how you let me call you ''Mione, My only'. I love how every time I call you that, I get a kiss. I love that you love me. I love how you whisper it to me when we are awake late at night, snuggling. I love how you firmly believe in 'No Bed Until I'm Wed' and I know that if I marry you, I'll be your first. You'll be mine, too.

"I love that you're my rock, always there when I need you and I'm yours. I love it when you kiss me, soft and slow at first, but then you let me pick the pace, weather it will stay like that or I'll slip my tongue in your mouth. I love how you're so light that I can pick you up and fling you over my shoulder when I want you to go somewhere and you're taking too long. I love how you pound on my back and scream at me until you're hoarse and you go calm in my arms, just enjoying me holding you.

"I love how you stick to what you believe in, no matter what. I love how you stay by me when I need you. I love how when you're upset you'll lean on my shoulder and I feel like I'm the only one who can make things all right. I love that when we hug in public, you let me hang on as long as I want to.

"I love how you hold my hand when we go somewhere. All the guys look at you and wish they were I. I know this because when you go to freshen up, they tell me so. I love how at parties you sit on my lap; and let me hold you close. I love how you chose me over any other guy in the world, even Harry."

She hit him on the arm.

"I know, I know, he's Ginny's, but you could have had him if you wanted him. But you chose me. I love it when you choose me. I don't love it when you choose Viktor. Me. I love that you only dress up for me. I love it when you kiss me. I love it when you cuddle me. I love that you love me.

"That's why I love you, 'Mione," he said, looking proud of himself. "That's why I want you to marry me. Will you?"

Hermione gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. "Oh, Ron!" she said, clearly surprised. She kissed his cheek. "Of course I will!" she breathed before giving her hand to him. He slipped a gold ring, encrusted with diamonds onto her finger, grinning madly. "I love you, Ronnie," she said before kissing him.

"Aww, _Ronnie, _that was so _sweet!_" Ginny and Harry said as one, stepping out from behind a staircase, giggling.

"Laugh at me as you will," Ron said, "but I couldn't be happier. I don't see any ring on Ginny's finger, Potter. At least Hermione's mine."

"Oh yeah, Weasley? Well, as a matter of fact, I bought this yesterday. I was planning on giving it to your sister at midnight, but this will do." He took Ginny's hand. "Marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said as he slid the band of sparkling stones over her finger. "Yes," she repeated. Harry pulled her in for a kiss that led to a full out snog-session.

Hermione sighed. What a perfect day.

A/n: this is my first posted r/hr ff. Please review; I can't explain how much it would mean to me.

Incase you're wondering about the number of times Ron told Hermione he loved her; he has been dating her for 2 years. Assume that he told her he loved her at least once a day for every one of those days they spent as a couple. Four out of five days, he told her he loved her twice. I sound like my advanced algebra teacher, but it adds up.


End file.
